You Ruined my Life Alfred F Jones
by Lifia
Summary: America killed my twin sister Julia. No joke. Yeah...I was totally pissed. Pissed enough in fact to create a tiny uprising over the guy to make him and all the other countries feel like total shit. I was SUPPOSED to die and be with my sister after it. Not be spared out of "the kindness in America's heart". Now I gotta live with the guy and grow up a bit...Wait...He's sorta hot
1. Chapter 1: I HATE America

= Olivia's POV=

Moments you took for granted. You never realize that you're doing it. You just do it. You try not to notice the regret as you grow older without the thing you took for granted. Now the thing I miss right now. That thing I miss more than anything in the entire world is one word. 5 Letters. 3 Syllables. That thing is Julia. Julia was my twin sister. She was also my best friend in the entire world. I remembered the last thing she ever said to me was "God Liv, you're a tough editor". See, Julia had been working on the last page of her book. It was always Julia's dream to be an author...

She never got the chance.

It happened faster than a bolt of lightning. One moment I was sitting there laughing with my sister and the next moment...

SCREECH!

A car was on the sidewalk.

SLAM!

A car was on Julia.

Hospital.

Julia is dead.

My sister is dead.

Sit there.

My mind going numb.

I needed someone to blame so like a normal completely sane person.

I blamed the United States of America.

I blamed Alfred F. Jones. I hated the guy anyways. He was America. So many had died because of stupid wars, so many people had starved...

And where was he?

Sitting atop his reclining chair with a never ending pile of hamburgers, fries and diet coke.

It was his fault anyways. You see the guy who hit my dear sister was none other than America himself. Everyone told me it was a drunk driver that had killed my sister but it wasn't. I saw him. I saw the light reflecting off his glasses. I saw shocked blue eyes. It was him who got out of the car to see my sister bloody and half dead.

"A-America" I stammer

"No I'm not America" he said, I saw through his lies though

Julia wasn't moving.  
I scream loudly, I feel sobs breaking through my throat. I hysterically jump ontop of America trying as hard as I could to kill him. To rip off his throat and see a pool of crimson around him instead of my precious sister.

"YOU KILLED HER!" I scream

America says nothing, I think he was letting me beat him up.

Every other memory was practically lost to shock. I suppose they assumed my memories of meeting America was too, but it wasn't. I still remembered him.

Now let me explain where I am right now.

I'm sitting in rep hall. That's a place where representatives from all countries came to celebrate countries. That was the exact opposite of what was going to happen right now...

I'm grinning evilly looking to Britain's Rep to Canada's. These were my allies.

Britain's was a girl, 16, 2 years older than I was, her name was Rose. She had blond hair and silvery violet eyes. She hated Britain for reasons she didn't want to explain.

Canada's was a boy, 13, a year younger than me, the age Julia was when she died. His name was Todd. He had blond-red hair and blue eyes. He hated Canada because he blamed the country for never getting noticed.

Together we'd insult the countries and probably die in the process. Didn't matter to any of us though, as we saw it, it was totally worth it. Getting a good punch at the countries was worth anything.

"Would America's Rep please report to the stage for his or her speech?" someone announces

"Get ready" I whisper

"Right" Rose says, Todd simply nods looking rather pale

I step out onto the stage flinching as the light burned my eyes. I saw America grinning like a child, how does he not recognize me?! He ruined my life!

"Now, I'm sure everybody watching at home is totally jealous" I say looking right into the live camera streaming to everyone in the entire world "I mean...I'm actually 5 feet away from the countries!"

I take a deep breath in.

"I'm...ashamed" I say

Confused looks pass through the crowd of countries.

"I'm ashamed because I grew up...Respecting these monsters" I say causing a gasp, Hero by Skillet begins to play in the background, a projection screen falls down behind me.

I grin "Now that I've gotten your attention can someone please point the camera at the nations please?"

The astonished cameraman does exactly as I tell him too.

"Now let's see...There have been millions of deaths in wars" I say "Yet why are they still here? Do they just let us die? Are we disposable?!" I snarl the last word

"Now we do need a hero" I say "But not from enemies...We need protection from countries! Now come on people, they're going to kill me right after this just because I insulted their fragile little egos, don't even try to deny it I can see the shooters lining up behind the countries"

A meaty man runs towards me.

I start shouting out how many hamburgers America ate during the great depression when his people starved.

Right before the meaty man's hand went over my mouth Todd and Rose yelled at their own countries and I managed to scream "My ghost will be back to get you Alfie!"

=America's POV=

I just stared at the stage. Britain looked extremely hollow just like I did.

"Are you okay?" I'm not sure who spoke

I notice Canada looking for once noticed and he didn't look at all happy about it.

"Wh-What do we do now?" I finally stammer to the other countries

"Ve must kill them" Germany says

I shake my head "No"

Britain is still frozen eye locked to the stage.

"Britain?" I say unusually softly, I must be extremely shocked from that entire scene

Britain looks up his eyes look a bit glassy and empty.

"What are we going to do with them?" Britain asks

"Everyone they insulted can take them in" I suggest "And show them we aren't actually monsters

We eventually all decide that's what's best.

Italy runs in, I didn't even notice he wasn't here.

"Mr. Gerrrmaaaany!" he shouts

"Vhat Italy?" Germany asks

"They're killing kids outside!" Italy cries

My eyes widen "We've gotta save them!"

Everyone gets up at once even Britain who seemed more shocked and hurt than I was.

=Olivia's POV=

I look the gunman who is about to shoot me in the face.

"What are you waiting for?" I growl grinning cockily

The gunman doesn't respond, I see his finger twitch on the trigger.

Coming Julia I thought smiling wider

I close my eyes and hear the gun go off.


	2. Chapter 2: America's House

**_Note: I'm getting more views in Canada than anywhere else o_o...I'm glad you Canadians like my story! I love your bacon even if it is just ham xD..._**

**_Oh and also after like the fourth chapter I might not update much because I have up to the fourth chapter written and it takes awhile for me to edit the chapter. Remember to Review, Fav and Follow. Thnx._**

**_By the way I'm so sorry for the bad spacing of the last chapter. screwed up -_-...Don't hate me I'll fix it soon ;A;_**

**_-Lifia_**

= America's POV =

Some sort of insane fear ripped through my entire body. Oh my god they were actually going to shoot some poor kids for insulting us.

"Quit it dudes!" I shout

I was way too late. The gun goes off.

CRAP NO!

Luckily the bullet didn't hit her, it wizzed past her ear. Thankfully I distracted the guy with the gun or something.

That girl, Olivia, I think that was her name at least, looks up. I see a strange mix of anger, terror and sadness in her eyes. The girl from Britain just looks angry and is glaring defiantly at me. The boy from Canada just looks like he going to puke.

"Mr. America they-" one of the people holding kids at gunpoint begins

"They're pardoned now please bring them back inside" I sigh

Britain and Canada run up next to me.

"Come on" I reach a hand out to help Olivia

"I don't want to touch you" she snarls

She grabs the hands of the British and Canadian reps and they all get up together. None of them make eye contact with us or each other.

* * *

"Sorry about that" I say finally breaking the silence

The other nations said we had to be the ones to explain everything to them because they might be scared or something.

"Sure, you can be forgiven easily for that" Olivia growls "You don't even remember..."

"Remember what?" I ask

Canada, Britain and their reps Rose and Todd look interested.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she shouts

"S-sorry!" I exclaim

She looks angry but calms down "Let's just say you ruined my life and took away my reason for existence" she smiles meanly and goes back to looking bored.

"What did you do to her?" Britain whispers

"I don't know!" I reply

That earns me another angry look from Olivia.

* * *

= Olivia's POV =

He doesn't remember murdering my sister. The...JERK! It was only a year ago. I feel tears burning up my eyes threatening to shoot out. I clench my fists try keep the rage in.

"So we decided so we don't have to kill you, you can err...live with us for a while" Canada says

I barely notice anything he says other than "live with us".

"ABSOLUTELY F-ING NOT!" I shout

"Is dying still an option?" Rose says venomously glaring at Britain.

The Brit flinches a bit, I don't blame him. Rose looks totally psycho.

After a lot of arguing (And Todd biting Canada...Canada's bear biting Todd...) we're forced to go the the country's house.

"I'll email you" I whisper "Or call...Or punch America out and come rescue you"

We all nod and decide the last one is the best idea.

"Don't eat anything they give you" Rose warns both of us

"Then we'll starve though" Todd says

"Oh well" I sigh "Let's just do our best"

* * *

**-At the Airport-**

The whole big revolution thing was in Tokyo, Japan. Now I was off to America's house in Washington D.C.

America was trying insanely hard to be nice and it was annoying. He got me a I-Phone 5 (Newest I-Phone at the moment) and gave me like a million dollar spending limit. I made sure to look like I was neglecting it but whenever he turned around I spent my money on apps, songs, shows, anything. I did try calling 9-1-1 once but they'd already been warned about me. America also got me enough Wendy's for 8 people which I not so politely declined despite my complaining stomach.

"Come on" America whined on the plan "What did I do?"

I don't reply, I pretend I don't hear him and look out the window. Tears start entering my eyes when I realize I'm not going to die which means I'm going to have to live through Julia's Death Anniversary...That was in 2 days. I sighed sadly, this time last year I was with my perfect twin. My best friend...I clench my fists.

America looks seriously stressed and sorry "Really! What did I do?!"

I look over at him "Ruined my life"

"But how?!" America asks "What did I do to make you hate me so much!?"

I don't reply for a while.

"You don't appreciate Canada" I say finally

"What?" America asks obviously confused.

"Canada." I reply "You don't appreciate him as much as you could. He's pretty much your twin brother, yet you ignore him just like everyone else. Would you even notice if one day he died? Would you care? You don't appreciate him,he's a country and that makes him immediately crap in my opinion. But he doesn't deserve to get beaten up because people think he's you, you have no heart at all if you keep letting your brother hurt because of you. Your a bigger monster is you keep ignoring him like everyone else and you have no soul if you allow people to keep ignoring him. One day Canada isn't going to be there and you won't realize what an awesome person he was until he's gone and you can never talk to him again, never laugh with him, never play with him, never tease him. He's just..._gone_. It's going to happen one day whether you like it or not!"

America gapes at me "W-Wow"

"Wow..." I reply angrily "_Wow?_ **WOW!?**"

He just looks at me understanding nothing I said. I sighed.

"Please just leave me alone"

I think my speech really freaked him out because for once America fell completely silent. I felt my eyes watering, I really wanted to cry and tell America what he had done to me...

But I didn't.

I really didn't want to look weak.

I bit my lip and said nothing, I didn't look at America for the rest of the plane ride.

* * *

**11 Hours Later**

I'd managed to stay awake for about 2 hours before dozing off. America woke me up to tell me that the plane ride was over.

"Whatever" I reply, I get off the plane in front of him without thanking him

I try to walk away but he grabs my wrist.

"Let go!" I exclaim

"Sorry!" America replies looking honestly sorry "I just don't want you esc-Getting lost"

I glare venomously at him. He flinches a bit.

* * *

America's house is awesome. It's a giant building at least 6 stories tall or more. It was white and sort of looked like a mix of a mansion, a castle and the white house. There was a fountain in front of it and a garden. Big windows reflected the setting sun into my face. It was so beautiful.

America looked over smiling "Isn't my house cool!"

"I've seen better" I lie frowning "And it looks like your trying to showoff which I assume you are"

America looks a bit hurt. I smile even though it was extremely mean to.

* * *

America sends me to his guest room for now. It's got a huge king sized bed (with american flag sheets and pillowcases), a plasma screen TV (With a little eagle stuffed animal perched on top), a bathroom connecting to it, a big window on one side (Which America had made sure to lock from the outside before letting me in) and of course a giant America flag sitting in the corner of the room.

Before getting at all comfy I tear off the bed sheets and pillow cases and stuff them and the American flag in the corner of the room under the bed. I let the eagle remain since it's actually kind of cute.

I turn on the TV and channel surf for a while before discovering it has Netflix. I turn on a horror movie, those things scare the crap out of me but I know it'll repel America. I turn on my new I-Phone surprised to discover it's already connected to wifi. I frown at the internet's name: **ImaHer0. **It's a little funny but a bit egotistical on America's part.

I play Angry Birds for a while jumping at every little thing in the movie. It did wonders at keeping America away.

I fall asleep again after a while. I wake up to find the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.


	3. Chapter 3: My Sister, The Ghost?

_**YES! VICTORY! *gets down on hands and knees* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YAAAAAY! (I'm getting over excited for getting a review...)**_

_**Anyways thanks to ThatSexyAngel for reviewing and being my first reviewer :D. They now get a cookie *gives cookie***_

_**To the other guest reviewer let me just say that trolls make me laugh. They try so incredibly hard to make you feel bad...It's hilarious! I also thought I should mention regardless of my description which I agree IS badly written you still put a review on my story thus helping it XD. I wonder if you realize you just bumped my story up by reviewing even if it was a flame..? So anyways thank you so much to the trolling guest reviewer, your such a nice person for helping support my story.**_

_**Oh and also I now have another story posted that I've just got REALLY inspired into writing called 50 Nifty United States which is about the 50 States (America's kids o:) trying to be noticed and get England and America to start going out (Mostly funny stuff though) so go read that if you don't mind some state stereotypes ;P.**_

_**This chapter is mainly based off of what my actual twin sister Julia would be doing in this situation (CRAAAAP SPOILER!)...Maybe not...I usually skip these things when I'm reading fanfictions...if your reading this review and say the word ummmm... "Spurklenurple" in your review!**_

_**Now to make sure you don't just read that last part I'll talk about something that makes no sense what so ever. Do monkeys exist? Pineapples Dumbledore. BOB!...I'm a weirdo...**_

**_Btw did you know that France is a pervert?_**

_**-Lifia**_

* * *

Poke.

"Olivia"

Poke.

"Olivia"

Poke.

"Olivia"

Poke.

"Olivia wake up"

I open my eyes and scream again.

"What's up?" the scary thing asks "OMG you got an I-Phone 5! That's friggin' awesome!"

I just stare my mouth hanging open.

"Seriously what's wrong?" the scary thing laughs "Oh god this is a huge TV!"

"J-J-J-J-J-" I stammer

"What's wrong?" my _sister_, **_Julia,_**asks like absolutely nothing is wrong and she hasn't been dead for nearly a year

"GHOST!" I scream

Julia spins around "AAAAHHHH! WHERE?!"

"You!" I exclaim "You're the ghost! You're dead!"

"I am?" Julia asks "Crap I knew there was a reason I could walk through walls. I just thought I had been bitten by a radioactive spider or something"

I facepalm. You know if people coming back from the dead is normal I must say I'm not at all surprised Julia didn't notice her own death. Only she would come to the conclusion she was now a superhero instead of a ghost.

I talk to my sister for a long time, I try not to be totally weirded out by the fact I'm talking to a ghost.

"Can we go ask America for a hamburger?" Julia asks "I'm hungrrryyyy"

"You're also dead" I almost facepalm again "It'd go right through you"

Julia slumps "Well screw that! I still wanna see if I can taste it! OMG what if I have to walk through rotten food like the ghosts in the Harry Potter books?"

"Julz quit freaking out" I laugh

Julia looks up "I...Can't remember dying"

"Huh?"

"I remember being out on the front lawn and talking to you about my book. Liv, you sure this isn't a joke?"

"I'm beginning to think it's a dream" I reply sadly

Julia looks equally sad "I...I'm sorry if I am dead. Can I check somehow?"

"Ask America" I suggest "And if you are a ghost scare the crap out of him" I pause "And if you aren't a ghost still scare the crap out of him"

Julia smiles evilly "Yes ma'am"

* * *

Talking to my dead sister in America's House was surprisingly not so weird.

Julia snuck into America's Room.

Poke.

"America"

Poke.

"America"

Poke.

"America"

"Olivia?"

"No I'm her sister Julia. She says I got hit by a car cause or you or somethin'...Am I dead? If not can I please have a cheeseburger"

America rubs his eyes "This is a joke right?"

"Nope" Julia replies "So about that cheeseburger..?"

"Julz move it along" I hiss from the hall

I see America's eyes widen with realization "W-Wow..."

I walk in "This is why I hate you dumbass" I tell him pointing to my sister "You _killed _her"

America's eyes widen "Wow that was you?!"

I clench my fists "Yeah, that was me"

Before I know it America is hugging me "GET OFF ME!"

"I'm sorry" America says sounding truly sincere

Julia grins "Livvy he's serious about being sorry"

I wriggle out of his hug "So...Got an explanation for this _hero_?" I ask spitting out the word hero like it was a swear

America shakes his head "Nope..."

"Is there someone we can ask?" Julia asks

"Iggy might know...He's into creepy stuff like this" America suggests

"Is Iggy an iguana?" Olivia asks

Both America and I facepalm. I then turn to glare at him.

* * *

The phone call went something like this.

America: En-England...There's a ghost of Olivia's sister in my house

England: Wha- - -ROSE DON'T TOUCH THAT!

America: What do I do?

England: I'll come over if- - -ROSE THAT COULD SEND MISSILES TO USA!- - - anyways I'll come over if Rose will quit this!

America: ..C-Cool? Uhhh...Dude...Why do you have a button that sends missiles at me?

England: Don't ask... I'll come over... Can I bring Rose...?

America:...Sure

* * *

Julia and I bust out laughing.

"Dude what was that?" Julia asks

"Shut up..." America mutters

I grin at my sister and it barely occurs to me that I've missed this girl more than anything else in the entire universe.


End file.
